User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Sigard, Wolfida and Myling Frost-Song VS Frederick Landyt, Rachael Mcdonagh and Valkayrie Ghost-Wolf
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Greetings! Ah, Frostfall 31st, a day where we traditionally scare the everloving crap out of eachother for giggles. I am ever so fond of this day, for every year my brother and I would drive one another crazy, pranking on another on this day. One time, I pretended to be a werecreature, by covering myself in hay and jumping out at him from behind a barrel, got him to piss his little panties and everything. So, with that joyous memory at hand, let us commence our fright night battle! Today, we've rounded up several supernatural beings and pit them head to head in the arena. We have a wide variety of freaks for you to point and laugh at and scream in terror at. So, without furthr ado, let us meet our lineup. Blue Team Sigard A posessed vampire and leader of the Shadows of Tyranil, Sigard is a powerful, Dream Walking, calculating madman, who wishes to tear a hole open in the sky and unleash chaos upon the realm. Sigard is capable of using a number of powerful magics as well as invade the dreams of others, he can also morph into a bat or even a whole flock of them. Wolfida Formerly a Dark Brotherhood assassin in the late Third Era, Wolfida rose to the rank of Silencer before he was betrayed by Speaker Lucien Lachance for breaking one of the Five Tenets. Following the betrayal, Wolfida was left for dead with an arrow in his back until his life was saved and he was turned by the Vampire Aleri Indoril, who would later become his lover and wife. However as of the events of 4E 227 Wolfida is now a Werewolf courtesy of a bite from Sir Beren Auld. Myling Frost-Song Myling Frost-Song is a Nord wanderer. Never staying in one place for too long and always on the move. In her earlier days she met up with a mysterious witch of the woods calling herself Riamide, who provided Myling with Gastbane, a wooden sword made out of ghost oak with the ability to banish evil spirits. Myling is a very anxious young woman. She is both shy and nervous and is often prone to blame herself whenever things go wrong. She constantly worries about too many things for her own good. But she is as quick to laughter as she is to tears. She has a soft heart that often gets her into trouble, as she refuses to kill any foes she encounters. She is also a highly unselfish character with a knack for getting herself into trouble. She wears a scarf across her face that muffles her voice and causes some people to mistake her for a young man. She likes herbalism, long walks and stargazing, and has amnesia which causes her to forget certain points in her life. We have a fearsome team of ghoulies but will it be enough to overcome the other team's line up of horrors? Let us find out, for in the yellow corner, we have... Yellow Team Frederick Landyt Dread Captain Frederick Landyt is the Captain of the 'Tempest' and it's crew and the second known person to earn the title of Namira's chosen. He is a member of the Collaboration in Fall of the Aubeanic Reign and therefore one of the main antagonists. He is also at war with Tiberionus of Morrowind. Little is known about Landyt’s past, though it was known that he was feared by sailors across the Sea of Ghosts, due to his reputation and the many tales of his exploits and crimes out at sea. He came back to his homeland of Skyrim, during the Fallen’s occupation of Falkreath, he had heard of a powerful weapon, which was almost demonic in its nature. The Nord quickly travelled across the land but found that the conflict had long since been resolved by the time that he got there. Landyt cursed his luck and marched back to Dawnstar and heading back out to sea, disheartened and disappointed by the fact that he never got to wield the Sword of Pestilence. After the second Oblivion Crisis ended, Landyt continued his daily ritual of finding unfortunate sailors to attack and invade for decades to come. Despite the fact that it happened nearly twenty years ago, Landyt found himself stewing over it and growing slightly obsessed. He tried everything, every ghost story and legend about the Sword of Pestilence, stories of it cropping up in High Rock, Hammerfell and eventually Morrowind. After trying the previously former two places, he began his voyage to Morrowind, where a man named Xervish, a ‘friend’ of Set Oakvale, the man believed to be the Blighted Knight resided. Whilst sailing across the sea of ghosts, Namira blessed him with her presence, finding his obsession with the Sword of Pestilence somewhat interesting. She offered him an offer, to make him her ‘Chosen One,’ an undead being, who never ages, doesn’t feel pain, doesn’t age and doesn’t die. This was beyond perfect for Landyt, who took the offer, without question and received his coveted Sword of Pestilence. From that day onwards the Sea of Ghost’s name had never been more fitting; a thick fog engulfed it and slowly crept its way through Skyrim, turning anyone who stood in its way into the Fallen. Within the space of a year, the entirety of Skyrim had been engulfed in the intense fog and those who stayed behind became the Fallen, corrupted beings, who served as Landyt’s eyes and ears across the wasteland of Skyrim. Landyt eventually decided to branch out and sent an invading force into Solthstiem, his army of ghosts gutted the place and within a matter of hours, Solthstiem was under his control. The Pirate Lord was more than pleased with his victory at Solthstiem but it was short lived as a fleet of ships soon broke through his mist, coming from Morrowind and he soon found himself facing an invasion force, which was as big as the one that he had used to conquer Solthstiem. Due to the sudden nature of the attack, Landyt soon had to pull off the beach and fall back toward the center of the island. The counter strike was lead by a man named Tiberionus, a man who had fought the previous wielder of the Sword of Pestilence, almost twenty years prior. The two met and clashed swords on the battle field and fought aggressively for their territory. However, the chaos of the battle field made a one on one fight impossible and they both got separated by the crowd. Tiberionus and Landyt were eventually pushed back to their own territories, Landyt kept hold of the snowy north of Solthstiem, which resembled Skyrim, where as Tib kept hold of the ash covered south, which resembled Morrowind. Tensions have been raising with each passing day and many fear that an all out war will break out, if one side does so much as make one step wrong. Rachael Mdonagh http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Legend_of_Nirn Rachael Mcdonagh is a witch of Breton and Nemer origin, born in 3E 314. She is part of the mental/psionic branch of the Great Mcdonagh house. She was born during a time of great struggle for her family, they had lost much of their wealth due to a deal made by her drunkard of an uncle with a daedric prince. .She was raised by Her mother, alone. Her father Was a Nemer who quickly returned to aldermis after finding out about her existence. From as young as 5 she displayed a Great affinity for magic, moreso than anyone else in her family. .Her mother, began to teach her to control and perfect her magic, it was known that Nemer children had little control over their Massive magical talent. When she was 19 she recieved a Letter from Agatha tira, inviting her to join on an adventure into oblivion. Rachael saw this as a perfect way to restore her families wealth by retrieving priceless artifacts from the deadlands. .Her mother forbade her from going as she thought it was a dangerous and stupid thing, so she waited until nightfall then she snuck from the family estate and began her journey. Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf '''is a Nord warrior and the current Matriarch of Clan Ghost-Wolf. She is a quiet and determined young woman who prefers solitude. She rarely speaks her mind unless she thinks it is necessary. Valkyrie was born in 4E 180 as the third child of Bitvarg the Elder and Hildi. As a child she was prone to melancholia and depression, something which she never quite outgrew. This caused her Tutor Lovis to call her by the title "the Sad Wolf", as her late aunt Katri, had been entitled with before her. She was very close to her younger sister Lilja and her older brother Rigvar. Those were the only people whom she confided in and the only people who made her smile. She trained from a young age to fight with blades, straining herself in order to become the rank of Ghost-Wolf as her aunt Ylva had done. She and her uncle Torsdolk both survived the events of "The Wolf Trap" - incident, staged by Sturkas Cave-Bear, in which her family was massacred by hired bandits. This has led her to hold an animosity for bandits in general. She also tends to share hatred for the Thalmor, regarding their claimed superiority to be worth nothing. She has since the events of "The Wolf Trap" mantled the role as Matriarch of the clan and woved vengeance upon any members of Clan Cave-Bear she can find. As a grown woman Valkyrie is portrayed as being sarcastic and deeply cynical. Yet her moments of melancholia and depression doesn't seem to have faded with time. Despite her somber view of the world, she holds a strong sense of honour and justice. So, with that in mind, who will win in this monstrous free for all? There's only one way to find out... '''Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed! Sigard, Wolfida and Myling: 4 Frederick Landyt, Rachael McDonagh and Valkaryie: 3 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena